<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Away by HerdOfTurtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896483">Locked Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerdOfTurtles/pseuds/HerdOfTurtles'>HerdOfTurtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My sad attempt at whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, England also drowns, England gets shot, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Mutiny, Pirate England (Hetalia), Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerdOfTurtles/pseuds/HerdOfTurtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the sea, there's nowhere to run, and only one place to put someone when you don't need them anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for Whumptober 2020, prompt: "Abandoned"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My sad attempt at whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I'm a pirate nerd I love pirate era stuff and I fricking wish I had the time to make this longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>England's gold, sweaty hair swatted his pale face with every violent struggle he could raise against his captors. The circular silver barrel of a gun had found itself pressed against his spine, digging through his captain's coat, but he wanted the sharp, shock of a bullet splitting through his skin to take him to dance with Jack Ketch before they reached the churning water. Before he'd have to face a fate worse than bleeding out on the deck with a sliver of metal embedded in his stomach.</p>
<p>He hissed through gritted teeth as he was shoved to a kneel at the edge of the rickety rim of wood, and the men cheered in excitement like hounds eager for blood. England stared down at the waves which lapped the stomach of the ship and reached up towards him with eagerness akin to his shipmates and shivered.</p>
<p>"Kirkland, Arthur, England, or whatever the hell you are, the men want to hear you beg for your life!" Kipp, in all his shining glory, swung his arms through the air, gun in one hand and palm open on the other. The men erupted in a new wave of jeers and grins, encouraging the Boatswain on. "Maybe if you entertain us a little with your gift of speech we'll rethink this whole ordeal."</p>
<p>"You know well enough that I don't need to beg." England snarled. The lies that dripped through this man's words disgusted England, he'd truly met no man, no worm, worth less than dirt until now. Kipp had revealed himself as absolute manipulator with an eye for nothing but power. </p>
<p>"Maybe we should make you, then." Kipp leveled the gun to his shoulder and pulled the trigger without a second of hesitation. Deaf ringing shook him and the shock fled. England bit his tongue and repressed a scream as the bullet tore through, the bone shattered, and the blood began to heat the damaged skin around the fresh hole in his body. Red began to ooze through the black cloth of his coat, sinking down, a thin sticky layer that marked the spreading loss of his life.</p>
<p>He tried his best not to choke on the pain, because this is what he wanted. This was better than the wild and cold ocean. This pain was the familiar one, not the other, which was foreign and a shackle to the grave.</p>
<p>"Change your mind, Captain?" The man spat out. England's body was stupidly human, and shaking with pain, but he had too much pride to lose if he ever kneeled to this man with more than his physical body.</p>
<p>"When I come back, I'm going to kill every man in your bloodline, Kipp." England shuddered out between deep gasps of air.</p>
<p>For a short moment, Kipp's wide eyes glinted with a yellow in the sun, but a smirk spread itself over that  face. "Pity, then, that you won't be coming back this time."</p>
<p>A boot kicked itself into his bloodied shoulder, sinking in for a split second with searing pain before his body went spiraling off the edge of the boat. The world spun and he lost his breath right before crashing into the freezing ocean which wasted no time before tossing and turning him in its powerful cruel currents. He kicked in every direction, but the ocean already had its toy and the shackles had his feet, and down, deeper into the locker his body sunk, leaving a thin ribbon of red along the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Along the timeline this takes place during the reign of Charles II, so after Cromwell. As far as my headcanon goes, England got fed up with Cromwell and ran off, and just never came back. Charles II lived his exile in France during Cromwell's reign, so I doubt England knew him very well. </p>
<p>And don't worry guys! Someone'll fish England out of the water and lose their mind because drowned corpses are not supposed to wake back up. England'll be fine. No lasting trauma there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HISTORY NOTES CAUSE I'M A NERD!<br/>John Ketch was a guy who's name was synonymous with death because he was an infamous executioner under Charles II. Even though his name was John for some reason everyone knew him as Jack? Well, 'dancing with Jack Ketch' was a pirate term for being dead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>